Dark Beginnings, Rise of the Queen of Hell
by GreyKing46
Summary: Years after their original adventures in the town of Endsville, we rejoin Grim and Mandy... oh, and Billy to. Over the years a strange tension has built between the Grim Reaper and the blonde hellspawn. Mandy/Grim
1. All Grown Up

Hello everyone!

If you have followed my work you would know that I use to write a remake, of sorts, of the Bleedman comic Grim Tales. Many people have asked about the subject. I hate to say this but... it is being canceled.

I had written myself into a corner with no idea how to get out of it, no ideas where coming to me.

YF, the co-writer who helped me with that fic, is doing a reboot of that fic. I am fully supportive of this and I know it will be amazing.

Me and GhostKaiser23, a friend and frequent collaborator of mine, will be doing our own sort of thing. We are giving our owe retelling of how Grim and Mandy got together, their marriage and such. It will all end at the start of Grim Tales, which Ghost and I WILL get to eventually.

We hope you enjoy!

 **Here is a message from Ghost:**

Hello everyone. For those of you who are wondering, yes. This IS a bit of a retelling of how Grim and Mandy got together in Grim Tales. Grey and I thought it would be a cool way on how to flesh out the backstory on how Grim and Mandy got together.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Grim Tales, Grim and Evil, the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or anything else we mention

* * *

 **Dark Beginnings, Rise of the Queen of Hell**

 **Chapter 1: All Grown Up**

* * *

Endsville, a city that borders on the crazy that is both insane and the regular. It was considered normal because it was bland and every day. But insane? Well...

"GRIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!" a female voice yelled in anger, echoing through the town

"Oh...My head...What is it?" A Jamaican-accented voice responded as we zoom into a house in a nearby neighborhood. It looked peaceful, normal... boring. But we zoom into a simple one story bungalow. It was a beige colour with round and square windows, a bit like a normal house...But inside we see the voices who were yelling. Inside we see a teenage girl, a blonde one who was fairly beautiful. She had blonde hair that seemed to be curved upwards like devil horns, blue eyes and features in a scowl. She had C-Cup breasts that where slightly strained in her tight a black dress/shirt with a single pink five petaled flower on it in the middle of her chest/dress. She had some long legs and wide hips encased in tight black denim jeans and simple, basic yet stylish black shoes. Finally she had a black waist length black leather jacket with some pink lining around the wrists of the jacket as well as around the bottom of the jacket and inside the jacket

"What do you want, Mandy?" The Jamaican voice asked. Walking into the room... was a walking skeleton?! A six foot seven-inch, black cloak wearing skeleton with an equally sized scythe. His skull had a long elongated jaw that seemed to go down to the base of his neck. This was Grim, the Grim Reaper "Well? What is it?" Grim asked

"What is that?" The girl, called Mandy, snarled as she pointed at the sink which was full of dirty dishes

Years ago Grim, the embodiment of death and taker of souls went to reap the soul of a hamster. However he was challenged for this soul by two children, the challenge was Limbo. He had lost and was now their 'best friend forever', which the blonde considers meaning a slave. Mandy was, and still is, an embodiment of evil "It's a sink fulla dishes. What of it?" Grim responded

Mandy glared intensely at Grim, almost like a scowl "You where supposed to clean them bonehead." The now 19 year old teenage blonde snarled

"Dat's all well and good...but HOW can I do dat AND clean your room?" Grim rebutted. Mandy just glared, a glare that would make a normal human die. However it only made Grim sigh "Alright...alright. I'll get to work on it." He grumbled bitterly. He walked off slowly, clearly annoyed

"Good. Get to work." Mandy whispered under her breath as she walked into the living room. She looked away, trying not to stare at him. Over the years, since winning that limbo and going on adventures with him and her friend Billy...She had grown...feelings for the bag o' bones. After all Grim had been one of her two friends, always there for her and saving her despite how she treats him. Plus she was a force of pure evil and she loved power and darkness, what was lighter than death itself in those eyes? 'Oh man...What to do with that bonehead.' She thought. She frowned and tapped her chin lightly. She began to postulate several ideas in her mind on what to do with him. Many, many, many dark and terrifying ideas and each one was worse than the last... And so she began to laugh evilly

Grim shuddered in slight fear as he worked 'Something tells me Mandy's thinking of killing me.' Grim shuddered. Oh god how ironic that thought was

"Arf, arf." A dog's yip came from Grim's leg.

"What da?" He looked down and saw Mandy's dog looking at his lower leg. And if you're wondering, yes. This IS the same dog Mandy had as a child, she just forced Grim not to reap him. The dog ran off with Grim's thigh bone, Grim forced to jump around with just one leg "Oh, not again!" Grim yelled out and tried to chase after him"Get back here you damn dog!" That was when the door opened and an annoying laugh filled the room "Oh no...Not now...Not him." Grim groaned in despair

"Hi Grim!" The teen cheered as he ran over. This was Billy, the other one of the two who defeated him for the Hamsters soul... And he was dumber than a sack of bricks

"Billy...What are you doing here?" Grim sighed as he fell to the ground due to the dog

"I wanted to play!" He grinned as he ran inside

"Grr...Did you track mud in here?" Grim yelled out

Billy was an orange-haired teen with a big round nose, he was wearing a blue jacket and a blue and white striped shirt, grey jeans and black shoes with brown soles...At least the soles were brown "No Grim!" Billy smiled "Come on, let's go! There's a fair down town!"

"A fair?" Grim inquired, normally he wouldn't be bothered with rides...But people, shovelling high salt/fat/butter/sugary products into their gullets, shrinking their hearts, fattening them up and clogging their arteries and cause heart attacks...THAT he could get behind.

"Yeah!" Billy nodded

"Hmm..." Grim pondered

"GRI-I-I-M!" Mandy shouted, her voice echoing with a promise of pain

"Oh boy." Grim groaned "Yes Mandy?" He called

"Have you cleaned the dishes?" Mandy asked. "The floor needs cleaning."

"Mandy! Fair!" Billy called, interrupting the conversation

"A fair? That's why you're here, Billy?" Mandy scowled

"Yeahyeaheyahyeahyeah!" Billy nodded quickly with a grin

"...Fine. Grim. Finish the dishes and clean the floors, then you can come with us." Mandey ordered

"I... But... Fine." Grim grumbled, walking back to the kitchen in anger

"Come on bone-head." Mandy spoke

"Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah!" Billy nodded quickly and almost bounced out of the front door.

Mandy hummed as she looked at the sky. It was a warm day, maybe she should dress down a bit to stay cool? 'I should take my jacket off.' She thought "I'll meet you there Billy." Mandy ordered before she left and walked upstairs

"Okay! SUGAR!" Billy answered and bolted off in a large cloud.

"Dumbass." She rolled his eyes, walking upstairs. Mandy headed to her wardrobe so that she could get changed for the day. Seeing as it was going to be warm and sunny, she needed something light in order to keep her cool. She hummed, flipping through the cloths she had hanging from the hangers "Hmm...No. No. No...HELL no." She whispered to herself...Until she landed on a dress that caught her eyes. She smiled, stripping naked with a hum. She soon then slipped into the dress she chose for herself. It was a snug fit, clinging to her while showing off her curves. It was a black dress with red stitching, leaving a red rose pattern. The dress was sleeveless with a small cut on her chest, stopping an inch after her hips. She then grabbed some dark blue lycra short shorts and pulled them up, hugging her hips tightly before she put on some white flipflops "There. Good enough for the fair, I think." She told herself. She adjusted her headband and nodded with satisfaction, walking downstairs... Where she head a crash as she passed the kitchen door "Grr...Grim..." She growled as she turned back

Grim was staring at her in shock, his jaw having literally fallen off and hit the floor with a light howl of a creepy wind blowing from his non-existance mouth

"Oh. Pervy skeleton." She sighed in seeming anger, though keeping her thoughts to herself. The thought that she was glad she had that effect on him

"I-I-ai-yai-yai..." Grim mumbled to himself in shock

"Just finish your chores and you can go to the fair." She ordered before she left calmly, her normal neutrality in place

"Urr...S-Sure." Grim nodded and got to work 'Oh man. Since when was Mandy so attractive?' he thought. Grim sighed and continued to work on the dishes, just so he could get through this grueling task

But his mind kept going back to that sigh, imagining Mandy in that silky...tight...dress... "Ah! What is wrong with me?!" He yelled suddenly. He stopped doing what he was doing and groaned "Why did she have to grow into such a sexy woman?" He asked no-one. Grim let out a breath in misery and rubbed his eye sockets, he honestly didn't know what to do. He should not be feeling these sort of things for that... That little monster! "What is wrong with me? MANDY of all horrible creatures!" He grumbled "Calm down Grim. It is not like you are looking at her romantically, she is just physically attractive. It is nothing serious." As he calmed down, the Grim Reaper had to focus, honestly with the lustful thoughts he briefly had, had to be put to one side. He was DEATH for God's Sake. The epitome of finality. He should not be wanting to mate with a living being such as Mandy

But she looked so tantalizing...It was hard NOT to... "Oh hell damn it!" He growled

* * *

*With Mandy*

Mandy was walking through the fair, she was trying to be as "nonchalant" as possible while making heads turn. She was far from a stuck up bitch obsessed with her looks, but she knew she had a desirable body and showing how superior she was to the bimbos around town never hurt and one of the poor schmucks who was falling for her was a long time admirer: Irwin. Honestly, he had gotten more annoying over the years.

Honestly Mandy found it funny how easy it was for these fools to be ensnared by her looks. This was the most revealing she dressed and even then she was not showing much skin: just her legs, her arms and a small amount of cleavage. Her body was just too much for these simpletons, with her very nice curves and the confidence she carried herself with

"MANDY!" Billy called out as he was covered, LITERALLY covered, in cotton candy

"What do you want Billy?" She frowned, taking a deep drink from her ice cold water bottle

"So. Much. CANDY!" Billy answered, jumping up and down from the rush

"Calm down, I don't want to drag around your puking ass." Mandy ordered with a scoff, whipping water from the corner of her mouth. But she sensed something, years of supernatural adventures doing that to you "Hmm?" Mandy hummed as she looked around trying to figure out what was going to attack. Because something always tried to attack. Tried to cause trouble. To cause death and destruction... and she stopped it with Grim, Billy being there as a distraction going along for the ride. But she did not do this to be a 'hero', because it 'saved people'.

No.

Causing death and destruction was HER job! And one day, when she finally passed away after she has gained the needed knowledge and experience, she would take over hell itself and bend it to her will. But until that day she needed this stupid town to torture.

After all, how do you master a craft if you do not practice it?

"Billy, stop acting like that." Mandy ordered. Billy tripped over his own foot and fell into a barrel, Mandy seeing a posted for fortune readings with some weird green skinned woman on it 'Bingo.' she thought, clicking as Billy showing she was ordering him "Go get Grim, he can finish his chores later. We have another... annoyance to clean up."

"Okay!" Billy nodded and rolled in the barrel back to her house

Mandy hummed, tapping her pale and unpainted but well manicured fingernail against her the poster. The being was not one she had faced before, meaning she had to be careful. Unfortunately concealing an adapted weapon would be impossible in her current attire 'Guess I'm going in unarmed.' She thought. Not what she would like, but only option.

Her cold blue eyes stared at the figure, trying to work out anything that could give her an advantage

"Ah...come...Come, my child." The figure spoke, to Mandy. Trying to entice her to her fortune telling. Yes, the poster ITSELF was saying this to her. And she was getting suspicious "Come and see your future...Madam Zorastra knows..." The poster spoke

"I might as well." She whispered, knowing she should distract this creature until Grim gets here "Fine." she nodded to the poster

"Come in, my child..." The poster spoke, opening the tent door to the inside. Mandy frowned but entered the tent slowly, walking into what seemed like an endless hallway

* * *

*With Grim*

Grim sighed as he was cleaning Mandy's room "How can dis girl be so messy?" He grumbled  
True she was a teenager, nearing 19, but she should have some sense of... Of... Of just putting stuff away and having a presentable room!

The entity of death opened a random draw in anger, ready to stuff random cloths in said draw... When he realized it was Mandy's underwear draw "Oh, my great Aunt Kali...!" His eye holes widened, seeing her menagerie of panties. He was not surprised how they are all purple or black. He was surprised at the fact they where all very skimpy in some way or another. Either very lacy, slightly transparent or where very small. And several of them had skulls on them. He gave a surprised gasp and covered his gaping jaw with his hand to hold back the scream...and honestly, he was getting images in his skull again... Luckily he was safe as he noticed several stacks of paper hidden inside the draw under her underwear

"Huh? What're deez?" He asked in his Jamaican accent, his time curious. He picked them up, flipping through the pages... And his jaw fell to the floor

These notes spoke of specific events which, when put into motion on the right days, would cause catastrophes. War, famine, death and sometimes more. An assassination here, a plane crashed there, a secret being leaked to the right people, a random shooting at certain date... So many horrible, HORRIBLE things planned out years in advance...

It... It was beautiful to the old bag of bones.

And it made Grim remember. Back when he was younger, a more spry and wild party reaper. Being part of a certain blimp crash, pushing an iceberg in the direction of a certain boat, whispering into the ears of certain dark hearted Germans. He had caused so many deaths, he had reaped so many souls... Where had those days gone?

Even before he had met Billy and Mandy he had met his passion leave him. He had lost his spark, taking joy in the little things but forgetting the bigger picture. He had been a movie star... And he had let himself wither away into a random cafe waited long before he had lost that limbo game.

He felt disgusted with himself... But also inspired. It was like these plans where made for HIM, to give him a kick in the tale bone. He saw the darkness that was inside Mandy's soul, used to ignite his shriveled black heart. It was almost like Mandy wanted to being him back to his best

"Oh...Hell...This...These are..." Grim shuddered as he held the papers...But grinning. Wide. Wider than his natural grin was. His eyes glowed and eldritch green as he gazed at this chaos...no. Not a chaos. An orchestra of death! "Thank you Mandy! Thank you! You have reminded me who ah am, what it MEANS to be the Grim Reaper... And ah love it." He grinned evilly as Billy ran inside

"Grim! GrimGrimGrim!" Billy yelled out as he was running around downstairs making a mess.

"... What is it Billy?!" He snapped, storming downstairs to see all his hard work destroyed

"Mandy says...Go get chicken-waffles!" Billy responded

"What?! You came, ALL this way, to tell me THAT?!" Grim yelled

"Err...No...She said: get to the fair." Billy answered

"Then WHY did you-You know what? Never mind. Let's just go." Grim groaned. He summoned his staff and hit the base against the floor, darkness wrapping around him and forming his robe. He grabbed Billy by the shirt and dragged him away, grumbling

* * *

*With Mandy*

Mandy was finally out of the seemingly endless hallway, looking around the room curiously to analyze the situation. 'Okay...This is getting ridiculous.' She thought as the room began to change into a castle setting. In the middle of the room was a small table, a purple tablecloth atop it. Sitting at the table was the woman from the poster and on the table was a crystal ball set on a fancy gold pedestal

"Hello, my dear, Mandy..." The woman spoke, tapping the table gently with her long fingernails. She somehow knew Mandy's name, what a surprise

"Whatup." Mandy shrugged, sitting opposite her and crossing one of her long legs over the other casually "So how's this gonna work?"

"Unwavering aren't you? Well...You must cross my palm with green." The woman answered

Mandy rolled her eyes and pulled out her purse from her short's pocket, throwing $50 or so onto the table. None asked where she got her money. Those who do, are never found "There."

"Hmm..." The fortune teller smiled and examined the $50. 'I just expected a dollar.' She thought but continued to smile. "Now...To examine your future."

"Yeah, so what BS do I have to do for your stick." She scoffed

"Well...Place your hands on the table and look into the crystal." The fortune teller answered. Mandy nodded and did as she was told, being as cautious as she could be "Now...We look deep. DEEP into the crystal ball..." The Fortune Teller spoke

Mandy narrowed her eyes as she focused into the crystal ball, seeing smoke fill the ball. Mandy saw the swirling mist surround the crystal ball, her eyes getting glazed over from her vision. Mandy blinked as she looked around, finding herself in endless blackness "What...The hell?" She asked as she turned around and looked for any location, figure or ANYTHING to get her bearings. As she was walking slowly through the area she soon found... An older her?!

The woman appeared to be in her mid twenties, nearly 30. Her hair was no longer in horns, it was instead long and flowing over her shoulders to mid-back even though she still wore her 'classic' headband. However instead of her cold blue eyes... She had red eyes like pure blood. She was dressed near naked wearing just a V shaped black thong with some red lines on it, a black corset which stopped a few inches past her nipples with some fancy red markings and a red circle in the middle. The corset had an almost coat tail which sent down to her ankles. She also had black armsleeves/gloves that went from her wrists to near her shoulders which had red fluff on the ends. Her feet where in shiny black heels with some real high heels, her fingers painted a shiny black and her lips painted black as well

"Wow...This...This is..." Mandy blinked in shock before calming down, she was amazed at the pure... power rolling off the older her

"Amazing? I know." The Future Mandy answered, with an almost echoed voice

Mandy nodded, noticing a skull shaped ring on the woman's hand . That was when she saw two small figures running out of the smoke, one jumping into the older Mandy's arms while the other hugged her let "Wait...Who-?" Mandy looked on to the small children, annoyed at being thrown off guard so much

One looked like a young, innocent version of herself with shining blue eyes. And the other...Was a young boy. More to the point: a skeleton with brown hair "Mother, who is that?" The girl asked, being the one in her mother's arms

"Yeah, she...kinda looks like my sister." The boy added, holding her leg

"... I hate kids." Mandy grumbled as she understood what was going on

"As did I." Older Mandy nodded "I am now the immortal queen of hell. But you need to toughen back up the bone head." She said as she smoke began to grow heavier once more, concealing the three "Grow strong, weaker me."

"I...Hey, WAIT!" Mandy called out as she returned back to the real world. Her eyes blinked, seeing that she had returned to the present... And the fortune teller monster looked terrified

"M-My...GOD!" The fortune teller had fallen over off her chair in fright. She looked like The Scream mixed with the sight of a frightened goldfish

"What?" Mandy frowned

"I... I have to kill you! To save the world!" The fortune teller yelled in fear

Suddenly the woman grew to fifty feet tall, massive spikes and fangs emerging all over its body alongside several extra arms. With a roar she slammed her arm, aiming to crush Mandy bit the blonde dodged with her eyes in a hate filled glare

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Mandy hissed, kicking the table and breaking a leg off before she held it up as a club "Bring it on you ugly bitch!"

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"Where is she?" Grim frowned as he and Billy where walking through the fair, looking for Mandy. Soon the bonehead and the idiot, try and guess who's who in this duo, saw the fifty-foot tall monster erupting from the fair, causing the crowd to scatter.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Billy called out in fright, his brain thought this monster looked spider-like so he was panicking the hell out

"Dat answers dat then." Grim sighed. He held his scythe ready, slashing open and port and jumping through. As he appeared on the other end, back at the battle, he saw Mandy jumping and running all over the beast while stabbing at it with her improvised weapon "Need a hand there?" Grim called out almost sarcastically

"Get to work bone heaaaaaaaad..." Mandy started and then screamed as she was backhanded by the creature, sent flying high into the sky before she plummeted into the ocean

"Mandy!" Grim yelled in surprise worry. Grim grew enraged at the monster and flew towards it wielding his scythe, slashing the air causing a razor-slice at it

Mandy bobbed back out of the sea, getting her strength back as she hit the water quite hard and was now pissed off. "I'm gonna kill that bitch." She hissed but at the same time... Something was strange to her. A fall from that night should have killed her. She wondered about that as she flouted in the seemingly endless ocean

"Here, grab onto me." Grim extended his hand to her.

"Grim?" She blinked, seeing him covered in monster blood while hanging off the pear and the dead creature in the background. She grumbled and reached up, grasping his hand as he pulled her out

"Gotcha...Come on." He spoke as he opened a portal back to Endsville

Mandy sighed as her feet touched the floor, glaring down at her cloths that have became all set and stick to her skin. She had even lost a flipflop "Look at me. Soaked to the bone." She huffed and scowled at the dead creature "And it is all your fault." She snarled, snatching the scythe from Grim and walking towards the dead creature. A large shadow covered her as an aura of rage surrounded her, her eyes flames

Grim didn't react when Mandy snatched his scythe from his hands...in fact, he almost WANTED her to take it. And as he saw her aura of shadow and flame, of rage and darkness surround her...It was like he could see her vileness and unbridled evil emanating from her. And he LIKED IT! She was a force of destruction wet cloths stuck to her gorgeous body... She was like true perfection, a true demon stuck in the body of a human super model

Mandy raised Grim's scythe aloft and began to cleave off the creature's body as the scythe rend the soul piece by piece like a hot knife through butter. Mandy's face remained as cold and emotionless as ever while her gaze was all that was needed to convey her emotions. Rage. Fury. Hatred. Calm control. Methodical. A paradox of emotions, blended to make a force of nature. She continued her relentless attack for nearly twenty minutes before she finally finished, dropping the scythe as her chest heaved lightly. Grim's eyes glistened as Mandy was covered, save for her head, in the red of the dead monster...it was like she was wearing a gown of roses, rubies and blood. It was...beautiful. Lustful.

He wanted her

He wanted to ravish her. But right now...right now, he needed to wait. Death and sex don't happen right after all this.

"Let's go home Grim." She ordered, not looking at him before she walked away

"Okay." Grim answered simply, picking up his scythe and opened a portal back to her house. The two passed through, appearing in Mandy's home. As their blood soaked feet came into contact with the carpet, Mandy began to walk upstairs to the shower. "Clean this up." She spoke simply.

"Yes Mandy." Grim nodded, feeling no need to argue here. It would be trouble for him, if would piss Mandy off... And enjoyed the sight of her wet shorts hugging her ass, and to see them give such a sensual figure to her body made him shudder in lust. 'Oh Hell, this is going to be a recurring thing isn't it?' he thought

* * *

*With Mandy*

Mandy began to strip off in her bedroom, leaving the bloodied clothes on the floor as she grabbed her towel and headed to the shower, wanting to wash off the monster blood. She did not care that her room was a mess, as she did call Grim away from his work. And she guessed Billy destroyed downstairs. She would go easy on the bonehead this time. She turned on the shower and felt the hot water cascade from the shower head, stepping through she felt the water wash away the bulk of the blood and the heat warm her.

She sighed, staying still and letting the water cascade over her. She was thinking about what her future self had told her. Telling her to "Get Stronger" and to toughen bonehead back up, if she was going to be the immortal queen of hell. Over the years she had beaten Grim down and made him her servant, her little toy. And while that made him loyal to her, even if he does not like to admit it... She had broken him. He has let a CHILD rule his life. If she wanted to be queen, if she wanted Death at her side... She had to fix him, make him stronger. The question was... How?

She had an ambition, a goal. Now she had to just find out how to achieve it. Luckily...

"I have the time in the world." Mandy whispered with an evil grin, her reflection in the mirror returning the grin while the blood made the mirrored Mandy look like she had red eyes


	2. Growing Connection

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Grim Tales, Grim and Evil, the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or anything else we mention

* * *

 **Dark Beginnings, Rise of the Queen of Hell**

 **Chapter 2: Growing Connection  
**

* * *

It was the day after next, Grim was alone in Mandy's house and out of his robe he pulled out something: an hour glass. He looked at it and pondered for a short while, before he added a handful of sand into the top, filling it for a little while longer.

For those of you who do not know, a person's life is measured by special super natural hourglasses. The sands pouring through the glass being how much longer that person has to live. Some time ago Grim stole the hourglasses of Billy and Mandy, hiding them away. And every now and again he would pour a few handfuls into their hourglasses, prolonging their lives. The hourglass in front of him was strange with many tubes and swirling pathways in which the sand traveled through, a knot of an hourglass that was as confusing as Billy's thought process

"Oh what am ah doin?" Grim groaned as he closed Billy's hourglass, a question he asked himself every time he did this "Ah have those kids, have em! Yes ah am their 'best friend forever', but forever does not pass death. So why? Why am ah keeping them alive?" This was the question he was debating with himself for a while now. "Why am I doing this?" He IS Death! The Grim Reaper! The End of ALL things! This shouldn't be this difficult to do.

He should not be prolonging the lives of those who torture him so!

Was he so warped by these two that he can't survive without them? No that wasn't it. Was it because of that stupid promise? Possibly. But still... Why? If they just died he would be free! FREE!

He could be his old self again! ...  
His old self.

The one who made bets about limbo to get a hamster's soul .

The Grim Reaper...The entity of Death...playing a children's game...for a pet. He looked back at that single memory...and he couldn't believe that he was that PETTY! It was not like either of them could have stopped him. He could have just grabbed the soul and left.

Heck, he should have been causing bigger and more destructive events like in his younger days. He should have gathered hundreds, thousands, hundreds of thousands of souls. But no, his pride got in the way...he thought he could win this game...his hubris was his downfall, as well as his laziness. And now here he was, filling up the sands of two mortals who he could not imagine un-living without... As their time slowly ticked away, running out.

With a grumble/sigh of defeat he put Billy's hourglass away before he reached for Mandy's... And his jaw fell to the floor

Her's was empty. Finished. Her existence was ended. Her life was over... Her soul was his to reap. She was his...FINALLY his! He could send her soul to the deepest, DARKEST pits of hell! Far far FAR away from him! Live his Death, free from her until Billy passes away! And with his crazy ass hourglass...it could be within minutes, or days.

... So why wasn't he happy?

Why?! He would be free! Free!

...Was...was it because...of Mandy? But... Why?!

What about her was stopping him from this?! He... He was free! He should be happy! He should be jumping with joy, screaming to hell with pure ecstasy! So... Why wasn't he happy? What about Mandy was stopping his joy?!

Why was this woman stopping him?!

"... Ah'll get round to it." He grumbled, putting the hourglass away.

Had Mandy's darkness infected his shriveled black heart? Had that monstrous girl causing him to feel this way? ... No... No! He could not feel like this for her! It... it makes no sense! Not for the person who caused all his suffering in the first place! Not for the one... The one...who turned him into a slave! A toy! He should break free from her! Get his vengeance! Get LAID! Have Mandy moan under him and he fucks her!

Wait, what?!

"GAH! What da hell is wrong wit me?!" Grim yelled to himself

* * *

*with Mandy*

Mandy was currently getting dressed after her well needed shower. She hummed, clipping on a black bra with a set of matching panties on her bed to put on in a second "There, much better." She sighed content tone, still not ah, she almost never smiled. She reached down and picked up the panties, looking at the skulls that covered them. She hummed once and thought back to the fortune teller, how her vision had a skull ring on her finger. It wasn't THAT strange for her to wear skulls, she hung around with Grim. And at the same time it proved her plan, especially with how her apparent son is half reaper.

Grim shall be hers, she would marry the reaper

She put on the rest of her clothes as she began to plan for her future and in doing so, she thought of her past. She remembered how they met. How Billy's hamster was about to die and how Grim challenged them in Limbo to a GAME of Limbo... Confusing I know, but it's what happened. She deeply respected Grim from day one, an honour she showed almost no other. He was the Grim Reaper after all. Yes he was an imbecile, a mindless idiot with no brains in his head at times. But he was powerful, he had forces of darkness beyond mortal imagination at the tips of his fingers. He had a heart as black as coal, a soul for torture and tournament and destroying the damned. And from that day, that respect began to slowly grow, wanting that power for herself... And then she hit puberty.

The first time she had pleasured herself, touched herself? After she saw Grim's power as he unleashed hell on earth after some inter-dimentional being tried to steal his scythe. She was confused why her body had felt tingly as she arrived home, and so she had rubbed her body and as she reached her first climax she had screamed Grim's name. It was like all her stress and release was a frigging freight-train at full speed

From there she had been confused. Why pleasure herself over the stupid bonehead? ... And she had realized why.

His power, his seemingly endless power. The bottomless well of power and strength, the foreboding darkness and pure evil

... It was like her fetish, it was what she wanted in a man

But old Grim had no backbone after everything she put him through, she refused to make him her's until he was stronger. Over the years, she noted that he was getting weaker...Weak willed. Everything that happened...It's made him soft. And so she did everything she could to toughen him up, making him perfect for her. She had made a multitude of plans for Grim to accomplish, to toughen him up and inspire him.

She had even bought a white, bone like vibrator she had hidden in a draw to take out her lust on until Grim was perfect. It would take a while, but she could wait. She was going to have her king. Only now she knew she had a time table. She had to up her pace, she needed to get to work making the bag of bones the fiercest creature in existence. That monster swatting her away into the ocean, miles away, showed that she was running on borrowed time... Speaking of, how was she alive? How was she uninjured?

At the very least she should have several broken ribs and that was being generous. Falling from that height, especial into water like that, was highly dangerous.

Yes she had felt a LOT of pain for a few moments... But then she had been fine. It was like she had become Dorian Grey in a way. Not receiving any damage while something else bore the disfigurements. But it possible that it was something else...Something GRIM might know "... What did that bone head do?" She whispered suspiciously. She grabbed the rest of her clothes and threw them on; determined to find out what Grim had done to her.

She put on her basic tight pink short sleeve shirt with a yellow flower in the centre, loose black knee length shorts and she put her headband back on, only she followed the example of her future self and kept her hair down "There...Let's see if Bonehead has some answers." She spoke as she walked off. She walked down with slight anger, a furious look in her eyes as she entered the kitchen "Grim. I need to talk to you." She ordered the skeleton who was wearing a frilly blue apron and marigold washing up gloves

"I'm busy Mandy." Grim said, cleaning the mess Billy made

"Now! Grim!" Mandy snapped

"Fine." He huffed, standing up "What is it?"

"Show me my hourglass." Mandy ordered

"... Pardon?" Grim blinked in shock

"I said show me my hourglass." She frowned

"Why would you want to see dat?" Grim asked

"We have been through a lot of dangerous things recently, I want to know how much time is left." Mandy said simply

"Trust me Mandy, if the glass was nearly empty I would be taunting you with it. And if it WAS empty, I would be dancing for joy as I hear you into hellfire." Grim lied very convincingly

"Hmm..." Mandy growled as she heard him. "Fine." She huffed. She had no reason to believe he was lying, after all. He would not dare lie to her "Now tell me: Why was I not hurt from the fall against the ocean."

"Dunno. Blame the spoon." Grim shrugged

"There was no spoon, Grim." Mandy answered

Grim shrugged, getting a drink "Well, nothing we can do. Haven't you got school in da morning?"

"Yes. Fine...Get back to work." She answered

"Would you like some milk and cookies before bed?" Grim joked

"Hmm..." Mandy grumbled and glared at him

"What?" Grim smiled cheekily "Are you a big girl now?"

"..." Mandy was silent with fire in her eyes... Before the fire shifted from anger to an evil sparkle "You want to know if I'm a big girl Grim?" She whispered, her voice getting deeper with a seductive our as she reached for the bottom of her shirt even though Grim wasn't looking at her

"Whatcha talkin' bout Mandy?" He asked as he cleaned the dishes

"Well, I'm not a child anymore Grim." Mandy said as she removed her shirt, dropping it to the floor "I've grown up. In more ways than one." She had now removed her shorts "How about you turn around and have let me prove it?"

"What nonsense are you talking about girl?" Grim asked as he turned around see Mandy... And his jaw hit the floor again

Mandy was only in her underwear, the one with the skulls...the very...skimpy...ones...If Grim had blood he'd probably have a bloody nose by now. She began to walk towards him, her body swaying rhythmically "M-M-Mandy...You...You're-" Grim blushed and stuttered

"Well? Am I a big girl now Grim?" Mandy smiled, pushing her body against Grim's boney form while running her fingers over his jaw sensually

"I...Y-You..." Grim shuddered as he looked at her.

"Well Grim? I don't hear an answer." Mandy continued, her voice low and sensual as she pushed her chest against his rubs "And I a 'big girl' now?"

'Oh...god...!' He thought "... Yes." Grim squeaked

"Good." Mandy nodded, pulling back completely and walking away

"H-Hey! You just going to blue-ball me like dat?" Grim responded in shock

"I don't know what you are talking about, now get back to work." Mandy ordered him, no reminisce of her sexual tone as she walked away with the subtlest of sways in her hips

"I-You...Damn it!" Grim groaned and got up from the floor in annoyance. Mandy had successfully seduced AND blue balled him! In less than a minute!

And that means she knows he finds her sexually appealing... Oh hell damn it! 'How the HELL am I gonna live DIS down?' He thought to himself

* * *

*with Mandy*

Mandy was internally smiling, she has Grim within her thrall. She needed a little push just to get him there. She just needed to toughen him up before pulling him into her thrall. Make him stronger. Become the demon creature he once was. Become Death! "... Oh god, I'm wet." She whispered as she locked her door. She leapt onto her bed and pulled down her panties and got her dildo from her drawers. She quickly pulled the draw open, removing a white bone-looking dildo from it and smiled... Which looked creepy on her, and don't worry, this was a "non-fabric of the universe destroying" smile.

"Hello you." She smiled, licking it lustfully "I missed you MiniGrim, did you miss mama's wet pussy?" She clicked it on, to give her a response. "Good boy." She answered, reaching down to her pussy and rubbed her clit. She moaned lustfully, running her tongue over the vibrating the toy while her fingers teased her pussy and clit making sure she was nice and wet for the dildo "There you go." She whispered, reaching to her pussy with MiniGrim.

She moved the toy down carefully, holding her slit open as she teased herself with her white dildo before she finally pushed it inside her. A moan passed her lips, rumbling out from deep inside her throat as the nine inch long and three inch thick toy slid inside her and was pushed deeper easily "HMM...AH...! Yes..." She whispered while moaning "Just like that." She whispered, easily making a gentle rhythm inside her as the vibrating toy touched all of the sweet spots inside her. With each gentle rhythmic thrust made her bounce on her bed. Her body shook and quaked, one hand gently playing with her breast as she shuddered in her self-induced pleasure "Hmmmm... Oh yes... Just like that... Deeper... Deeper... Hmmmm oh fuck." Mandy whispered with a gentle moan, her voice not getting much louder as pleasure shot through her body with each gentle push "Oh... oh yes... I'm... I'm so close." She whispered

"Fuck...Yes...I-I'm...AH!" She moaned and climaxed on MiniGrim "Oh Grim!" She moaned, her hips bucking as her juices squirted around the toy and onto the bed. She fell onto her bed, panting slowly. She kept the dildo in her pussy since she was currently tired and happy from s you heard that right, Mandy was... Happy.

One second.

...

Yes. The Universe is still intact.

"Oh...That felt great..." She sighed contently. She felt her 'MiniGrim' still buzzing inside her, showing her some gentle pleasure as she came down from her orgasmic high "God...I needed that." She sighed. Her hips where lightly rolling against the dildo, smiling happily as she enjoyed the light buzzing "Hmm... I'll just wait ten or so minutes and turn it off." She mumbled

* * *

*Time Skip*

Mandy came down the next morning, seemingly wearing nothing but a large white shirt and looking tired as hell "Hmm..." She grumbled taking a sluggish walk down from her bed.

"Morning Mandy." Grim answered

"Screw off." She grumbled as she sat down "Pancakes, now. 4 strips of bacon, trim the fat and extra crispy. 2 slices of toast, lightly brown. Coffee, black. Get to it."

"...Of course." Grim sighed, still feeling the effects of last night and how Mandy jilted him. He was curious about what was going on, if that was a one time thing of a sign of what was to come, but right now, he was making Mandy her breakfast. Yeah, he didn't feel like dealing with her anger

The coffee was brewing, the bacon was cooking and all what Mandy wanted was filling the air with it's cooked goodness. She took a deep breath of the delicious air and sighed gently at the smells 'Hmm...No burnt stuff yet.' She thought

Grim soon walked back, putting the food in front of her "Der you go Mandy, now eat up."

"Good job, Grim." She answered, taking the coffee and drinking it "Hmm... The coffee isn't terrible." She nodded

"Thanks." Grim responded, getting his own coffee. That was the closest he'd yet to a compliment

This is good.' Mandy thought, not that she said it. Grim had became a very good chef over the years, especially as she 'convinced' per parents to move to France and leave the house in her name while they continue to pay to for it. She continued her breakfast, tasting each morsel while pondering what to do next with Grim 'What can I do? I need to make this guy harden up... But how? Should I just order him on a killing spree?'

Grim sat down at the end of the table, seeing that the newspaper was free. He picked up the paper, shaking it lightly to open it up before he got to reading. He laughed lightly, reading the obituaries 'Heh, I knew that guy was gonna croak soon.' Grim smiled seeing a name and picture. He began to laugh, as if he was reading a comedy

"Enjoying the paper, Grim?" Mandy asked, sparking up a random conversation

"Oh yes, these obituaries are rather amusing." He nodded, a bit surprised at Mandy's sudden conversation

"Oh really? Maybe I should get you the funeral directory. You'll be on your ass." Mandy commented

"Oh, ah read that from time to time." Grim nodded "Just when ah need a good laugh." He said cheerfully before his tone turned cold "Like after I clean da toilets.""Well...How's this for a laugh?" Mandy asked, looking at him dead in the eye-sockets

"Huh?" Grim blinked, pulling his paper down to look at her

"You. On a killing spree." Mandy answered simply, her eyes cold and no-nonsense

"A killing spree?" He blinked, surprised to hear her suggest such a thing. Not because it was out of character, but because he would enjoy it a lot

"Yeah. That'll give you a good laugh. Won't it?" She asked casually

"Ah believe it would." He nodded honestly

"Well then...Isn't there some cocky bastards who're abusing their immortality?" Mandy asked with a cunning tone.

"And who, exactly, are you talking about?" Grim smiled back

"Well, there's that Scotsman who's been abusing it for one, there're those "X-Treme Sports" people with 90 broken bones who just walk out the hospital within five minutes." Mandy answered

"Oh, my now that would be a fun day." He nodded with a sigh of joy

"Well? What're you waiting for, Grim?" Mandy asked, subtly slipping a paper to his hand which he didn't notice

"Huh?" he blinked as he put his hands into his robe, unknowingly slipping the paper in there "What are you talkin' bout Mandy?"

"Go reap someone. Go crazy." She answered, giving a subtle order

"Qh... Really?" He blinked

"Yes, really. Well, Bonehead? What're you waiting for?" She asked, almost glaring at him. Yep, this was definitely an order now

"Oh thank you Mandy!" He cheered, pulling her into a hug happily before he ran off

'Heh...He's going to be gone for a while.' Mandy internally smiled, not minding the hug... not that she would say it to ANYONE. She relaxed and sipped her tea once more, feeling proud "Now...let the day commence." She spoke, reaching over to the newspaper and began to read. She had more than an hour, she was fine. She finished up her breakfast and sighed, going to the shower. She wanted to get ready.

* * *

*time skip*

Mandy was finished up in the shower and was fully dressed, she felt like relaxing a little while until Grim came back. But he wasn't back yet, so she had about forty five minutes left. She was wearing a sleeveless pink shirt, some simple black jeans, basic black shoes and a pink handbag. She was sitting down, relaxing gently. What we Grim be like when he came back? And would he see the little note she gave him?

Who knows! Tune in next week!

"Hey! Don't think you can cut this off early!" Mandy glared at the authors

"GAH!" The writers pulled back in outright fear and terror Okay, okay! We'll keep it going!

"Good." Mandy nodded with a growl "Otherwise things would have gotten painful."

Mandy turned to the TV after putting the frighteners on the writers. She sat back, crossing her legs as she hummed randomly. She flicked on the TV and saw the news, showing pictures of dead people at an X-Treme Sports show. Mandy smirked at the news 'Good. It is all coming together.' she thought

Suddenly a large swirling green portal appeared out of nowhere "Ah...THAT is much better..." Grim emerged from the portal, sighing in content.

Mandy was silent, looking at Grim trying to see any differences in him. At first glance, he was glowing a little, mostly from the ectoplasm he slashed as he killed the pseudo-immortal adrenaline seekers but on second inspection... He looked the same. Just happier 'Looks like that worked well.' Mandy thought with a dark smile. Unfortunately not as well as she had hoped. He was happier and was glowing a bit but not what she wanted

"So, Mandy, ready to go to school?" Grim smiled, spinning his scythe

"I suppose." Mandy answered as she got up from her seat. Grim nodded and slashed, opening a portal to Mandy's school "Later bonehead." She simply and walked through the portal

Grim smiled happily as the portal closed, dancing around the room happily "Oh today was amazing!" He smiled "Ah got to feel like the old old me again! Before ah let myself fall! This was amazing!" He sat down, looking at the TV with a smile... Before he noticed the paper Mandy had slipped into his robes "Huh? What's dis?" He asked, pulling it out. He flicked the paper open, his non-existant eyes scanning the page

 _'Grim,_  
 _There is a reason I let you go on this little rampage. Grim... You are a monster of destruction. You are death incarnate._  
 _While you have so much power you are one of the few, if not the ONLY, beings I respect... At times I am DISGUSTED at how weak you can be._  
 _I want you to grow strong, I want my... my Best Friend to be the all powerful being he should be._  
 _Grow! Stronger!_  
 _... And you will never hear me say these words in real life. And these words do not exist._  
 _Mandy'_

"... Oh Mandy." Grim whispered, crying lightly "You DO care." Sniffing he stuffed the letting into his robes and calmed down, standing tall. He pulled his scythe up, holding it ready "If I am going to get back to my former glory I must start start exercising!" In a flash of smoke his robe had changed into a black shirt, black shorts, black leg warmers and sweat warmers. Stretching lightly, he took a few deep breaths before he took off running

* * *

*With Mandy*

Mandy frowned as she appeared in the parking lot of her school, highly annoyed that her plan had apparently not bore fruit yet. Oh well, she had plenty of patience "What a day." She mumbled

"OUT OF THE WAY LOOSER!" a familiar, annoying voice screamed alongside the sound of tires screeching and an engine roaring

"Huh?" Mandy blinked as she turned around, the last thing she saw was a pair of headlights...


	3. Dark Connection

**Mighty TAB X** : Yeah yeah, we just had to put lots of bricks near the door.

 **te . nellis** : Maybe.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **te . nellis** : Oh don't worry, that'll get resolved

 **Mighty TAB X** : Yeah that WAS tricky...and it's gonna get a bit trickier in the future. Wait and see

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Grim Tales, Grim and Evil, the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or anything else we mention

* * *

 **Dark Beginnings, Rise of the Queen of Hell**

 **Chapter 3: Dark Connection  
**

* * *

Mandy groaned as awoke, searing pain the only thing she could feel. The last thing she remembered was a set of headlights and screaming... Wait, headlights?!

"What?!" Mandy gasped as she sat up suddenly, realizing that the pain was quickly leaving her body. She stood up slowly, seeing her body fixing itself neatly. Looking around she saw a bright red, super expensive sports car crashed into another car with a familiar annoying redhead at the wheel

"GRRR...LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" The woman snapped, she had long orange hair that was tied into a ponytail at the back, she had C-Cup breasts behind an expensive shirt and jacket, she had a blue jean skirt and stockings. "You realize that YOU are gonna pay for all of this!"

Mandy blinked, looking around calmly to ass' the situation. She saw the open phone in Mindy's hand... She's worked it all out "You're the one who was on their phone, and most likely speeding with how you yelled, not paying attention to where you were going until you ALMOST hit me." Mandy said bullshitting at the end. She KNEW she had been hit, the pain was too obvious to ignore... So why was she fine? "Honestly if either of us would pay anything it would be you for speeding and using your phone while driving, plus nearly killing me. In fact with your well known opinion of me I could EASILY twist this into you trying to murder me, which would get you locked up for several years. Choose your next words carefully Mindy."

Mindy scowled and bit back her tongue. She couldn't hide the fact that her phone was in plain view for Mandy to see...She was screwed... So... "Whatever looser." She scoffed and walked away, her old standby

'Same old Mindy...Such a bitch.' Mandy thought as she got up from the floor. She stood there, testing her body lightly. Everything seemed fine, no pain... Shouldn't she be mortal wounded? Or at least in agonizing pain? 'The hell is going on?' She thought as she brushed herself off. Did she get some sort of curse that healed her as long as she didn't die? Or was it... something else? She was so confused. And she did not like being confused 'I'll have to figure this out later.' She frowned. She walked off, entering the school and going to her locker. She felt eyes on her, just like always. Lusting after her 'Screw all of you.' She thought as she got her books. Now she normally did not care about being stared at like this, it showed the level of control she had over them all. But she was not in a good mood

"Hey...Mandy. You okay?" A familiar voice spoke behind Mandy

"Irwin." She growled simply, turning around to the nerd. He was actually...more mature than what we remember. He was wearing a varsity jacket and jeans and a trimmed back haircut and he was actually fairly muscular "What do you want?" Mandy asked

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date with me." Irwin smiled, wiggling her eyebrow

Mandy sighed and closed her locker "No." She answered simply

"Aww! Come on!" Irwin urged, pushing his hands either side of her head and pushing his body against hers pinning her against the lockers

Mandy's eyes and face were frozen in her current emotion: anger. She already had a shitty morning with that car incident, she didn't need this. She leaned forwards and began to whispered into Irwin's ear. Second later the school heard impossibility loud and girly shriek echo throughout the halls for nearly fifteen seconds straight.

Back to Mandy she stood tall, Irwin having falling to the floor and hugging himself in a fatal position. She just walked away; she had done what she needed to do. She had tormented him, perfect 'Maybe NOW I can get some peace.' She thought. She held her bag tightly, walking into class

* * *

*Time Skip*

Grim was back from his run; he was working up a sweat before collapsing on the sofa. "Oh that was a good run." He smiled. He panted for a few seconds until he creaked up to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He hadn't felt this good in a while. He began to chug the water... Which just fell through him. Grim just chuckled lightly as he drank, seeing as the real world physics still applied to him He smiled lightly. Mandy had been surprisingly nice. If this kept up, she might be more lenient to him in the future. All that's needed is to get Billy away from him for a while.

Then he could... Could...

What would he do without them?

This question has come to mind a multitude of times, whenever he had the opportunity to get away from them for a while. However it was never permanent, he never had to SERIOUSLY think about what he would do without the two.

Was... Was that why he filled up their hourglasses? Was he scared of being... Alone?

Of course he failed in that, Mandy's glass now empty leaving her in a limbo-like state of immortality until he took her soul to the underworld, but that didn't argue against his question.

... What would he do... If he was free?

"Hell...Damn..." He whispered as he rubbed his skull of a face.

"What have these children done to me?"

"Have...have I become...Co-Dependent on them?!" He asked himself "... Oh devil no." Grim fell into the chair again in shock. He couldn't believe this. He could NOT rely on those two to have meaning... Could he? No, that would be stupid "God...What am I going to do?" He frowned... Especially when Mandy realized her hourglass was empty. Because she WOULD find out, eventually "...I am so screwed."

* * *

*With Mandy*

Mandy sighed as she sat at her desk, looking as Ms Butterbean prattled on about nothing. GOD, this was annoying. If she was a Lovecraft creature it'd make it a LITTLE bit exciting. This woman got by on her sex appeal alone, Mandy was sure "Alright class, that's the lesson." Ms Butterbean answered The class all got up, packing their stuff away "Mandy, can I speak to you?" Ms Butterbean asked

"What is it, Ms Butterbean?" Mandy sighed, clearly bitter. She stood there, the rest of the class quickly leaving

"It is about your friend, Grim." She said

"What about him?" Mandy asked, trying not to give anything away but she was suspicious and angry

"Well... Do you think you could give me his number? I think he and I could have some fun." She smiled

SNAP!

There went Mandy's self-control. She grabbed Ms Butterbean by the shirt and pulled their faces close, growling in rage "Listen here you floosy." Mandy snarled "Grim is MINE. Back the fuck off or spend the rest of eternity in the bottom ring of hell."

"U-Understood." Ms Butterbean whimpered

Mandy's eyes where like flames, devowering all hope and joy "NEVER. Ask that. Again." Mandy glared. Ms Butterbean nodded quickly, scared for her life. Mandy released her grip on Ms Butterbean's collar and left the classroom. An aura of rage surrounded her body like fire "I'm going home!" She yelled out as she slammed the door behind her. She growled and stormed away in anger, walking throughout the school

* * *

*Back at Mandy's home*

Grim was back to work, cleaning Mandy's house with a small smile. After calming down from his little episode earlier, it was relaxing for him to do something this simple... Something he was use to "Wow...I managed to clean everywhere within record time." He spoke

SLAM!

Grim froze in fear, feeling Mandy's devilish aura behind him...Something had ROYALLY pissed her off "Mandy?" He asked slowly

"GRR...!" She growled and thundered up to her room.

Grim blinked in confusion, wondering if he should talk to her about it 'Damned if I talk to her, damned if I don't...' He thought... "If I talk to her then she will destroy her room less." Grim said simply "...I should probably get her a drink." He sighed. He got some water and walked upstairs, knocking on her door

CRASH!

Grim flinched at the sound of that, but he had to check up on her "Mandy?" He called

"WHAT?" She yelled, her room seemed to shake from the anger

"I've got you a drink." He said simply

"...Bring it in." She answered

Grim nodded and opened the door, walking in calmly. He saw that her room was busted up, except for the computer and bed 'Great.' he thought 'I'm gonna have to clean this all up.' coughing he held the glass out to Mandy "What happened today?" He asked

"Some bitch pissed me off." Mandy answered. She took the glass from him roughly, drinking the glass quickly "I needed that." She sighed

"No problem." He answered. "Anything else?"

"... I was hit by a car." She said simply "I should have been killed."

"You were...? Oh god..." Grim whispered

"... Why aren't I dead Grim?" She frowned

"Err...B-Blame it on the spoon?" He asked, trying to give his excuse again

WACK!

Grim's head was now backwards and upside down. "OW!" He yelled as he switched his head back around "Look Mandy, I don't know what happened to you." He lied with a grumble, soaking away

"Then what?" Mandy glared

"As I said, I don't know. Later." Grim waved off, walking away

'I know you are hiding something from me Grim.' Mandy snarled 'And I WILL find out what it is.'

* * *

*Time skip*

It was later in the week, the neighborhood having gone to Billy's house for a pool party. Most of the people were in the pool or having a burger. Grim was currently sun-bleaching, making his bones whiter, while relaxing in a sun lounger "Grim." An annoyed voice said over his shoulder

"What?" Grim asked as he looked over the top of the lounger's back. Standing there was Mandy in a skin-tight pink one-piece "Oh...Um...Mandy. What is it? He asked, admitting how good she looks

"Kitchen. Now." She ordered

"Ah'm bleaching ma bones girl, later." He waved off... Only for Mandy to get a wire and loop it around Grim's neck and flung him into the kitchen "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grim yelled as he was sent flying and crashed into the kitchen, his bones scattering around "OW! What da HELL girl?!" He snapped. Mandy was silent as she walked in and slammed the door behind her, hovering over him with a dark glare "For a hundred and thirty-five bucks, it better be worth it." Grim groaned as he tried to pull himself back together

"My hourglass. Now?" She glared

"Why do you want to see it?" Grim asked

"NOW! Grim!" Mandy responded

"Alright, alright...I'll show you." Grim answered... He did not want to do this, especially so soon "Here." Grim brought out an empty hourglass. "There...Happy?"

"Am I ever?" She asked, taking it and shaking it lightly to prove it WAS empty "How long has it been empty?"

"A while." Grim answered

"And what has stopped you?" She asked simply

"Well...I have my reasons." Grim answered

"It better not include "friendship" or "love" or some sort of bullshit like that." Mandy glared

"Well...It IS because I'm your friend." Grim answered

"... Oh how the mighty have fallen." Mandy suddenly mocked, some heartbreak in her tone

"Grr...It's not exactly that as well." Mandy was silent, putting the hourglass on the side

"I mean...There's other stuff...What're you doing?" Grim asked

"Grim... You are letting CHILDREN rule your life." Mandy whispered as she removed a large knife from the draw "You are the GRIM REAPER... But you have gotten weak." She said simply, raising the knife to her throat "... I'll make this easy for you."

"Mandy, stop..." Grim tried to stop her but...

SLLLLLLLIIIIIICCCCKKK!

Mandy had slit her throat, her blood sprayed from her neck; Grim's bones were getting stained red from the arterial spray until Mandy fell to the floor with blood pooling out of the wound and over the floor like a river

Not long after, she got to her feet and felt the cut heal almost instantly and then vanish like it wasn't even there. "Interesting...Am I immortal?"

"No...It just means you're not dying until I say so." Grim answered, kneeling down next to her. He was shaking lightly, surprised at her sudden action with the blood staining her cloths and the floor around them

"Grim...Take me home." She ordered

"Of course." He nodded, slicing open a portal as he summoned his scythe. It took little effort for Grim and Mandy to get through the portal and to her room. Mandy was going to the bathroom as she needed to change her clothes and wipe off any residual blood as well as her bloodstained one piece swimsuit while Grim waited outside the door patiently

"Why haven't you claimed my soul?" Mandy asked, naked in her bathroom as she filled the sink with water

"Well...Cause I don't go back on my word. You're my friend." Grim answered

"... Are you serious?" She frowned, washing the blood from her body

"A bit more complicated than that." Grim answered, sighing to himself

"Then please, enlighten me dear Reaper." Mandy rolled her eyes as she began to dry herself "You hate me. You have Billy. Cut the bullcrap of our bet, you aren't our friend you are our bitch. You should have reaped my soul the second the hourglass was empty. Now, tell me, why didn't you reap my soul and send me to hell?"

"Hell?" Grim blinked

"That IS where I am going, isn't it?" She asked, and he could tell she was raising her eyebrow. She had that tone in her voice

"True." Grim chuckled lightly "But why are you so eager to go?"

"The sooner I go to hell, the sooner it will be mine." Was her simple answer

"Good point." Grim nodded "Listen Mandy, it just isn't your time, child."

"I thought we established already that I am not a child." Mandy frowned as she emerged, naked, from her bathroom

Grim's eye-sockets widened, he saw Mandy walk confidently and without shame. It was like she didn't give a FUCK what he or anyone else thought if they saw her like this... To be fair he knew that was most likely true, that she did not care, but it did not lesson the shock

Mandy went to her mirror and cover to get changed. She looked in the mirror that she had enchanted to see into her future. She used something she stole from Grim's trunk, whatever belonged to him belonged to her. And right now, the mirror looked like rippling water. What happened right now would determine her future. This moment, this conversation, would shape the future

"Mandy?" He asked, looking at her. Well tried to, she WAS behind a changing curtain

"This is going to be hard." Mandy whispered

"What was dat?" Grim asked as he looked at her, trying to see her reflection

She soon walked back around, a pink gown over her shoulders "Well, Grim?" She asked

"Well? Well what?" He gulped

"Do I look good?" She asked

"I...Well, you...Y-You do." He gulped

"And you want me?" She asked, walking towards him with her neutral face "And do not lie."

"I...I-" Grim gulped, seeing her dried off body draped in her pink gown...And that only made him want her more.

"Just tell me." She frowned

Grim's skeletal hand clenched as he looked at her...Seeing the beads of water on her cleavage...God he couldn't hold back "Yes." He nodded, suddenly grabbing her and pulling her against him as he kissed her

Mandy's eyes widened and then slowly fell shut, feeling his touch on her lips. She held his jawbone lightly, enjoying how malleable his bones seemed feeling almost like lips

'God, this woman drives me mad.' Grim thought as he held her close 'Mad in the most AMAZING ways! ... And the angry ways, too.'

"Hmmm." Mandy moaned gently, feeling her lust for Grim rise...and wanting to pin him down. She grabbed him by the ribs and threw him onto the bed

"Whoa!" He bounced on the bed, getting his bearings and tried to keep his head on, while seeing Mandy strip off. She threw the pink garment away, crawling on the bed towards him "Whoa...Mandy." Grim panted, seeing her like this

"Shut up. Just enjoy this." Mandy answered

"Let ME enjoy this." She ordered, straddling his hip bones "... Do you just like make flesh? Or do you use darkness tentacles or something? Or do you grow a dick bone?" She blinked

"Well..." Grim answered as his eyes glowed an eldritch green and create darkness tentacles.

The tendrils then wrapped around themselves and morphing into a ten inch long and four inch thick cock "Oh...My god. You're huge..." She whispered seeing it

"I can be as big as I want." He said proudly "But this is my 'natural size'."

'NATURAL size?' Mandy's eyes widened as she grasped it, feeling how big and hot it was "Hmm... Very nice." Mandy nodded slowly

"Thanks." Grim moaned, feeling her hands on his cock "And your hands are rather nice."

"Hush." Mandy answered as she began to lick and rub his cock "You'll ruin it." She ordered, making it nice and wet

"Hmm...!" Grim moaned gently, feeling his cock being fondled

"There." She nodded, crawling up his body

'Mandy...I can't wait.' Grim thought lustfully. He grabbed her hips and slammed inside her. Mandy let out a silent scream, feeling Grim's entire cock deep within her pussy, but she kept her voice from screaming and she felt her pussy taking Grim's cock shape. She would not show weakness, no matter what!. Grim had a subtle smile, he couldn't believe how tight she was. It was just amazing! "I'm going to make you beg." Grim smirked

"I... Don't... Beg." She hissed weakly

"Beg for more." Grin replied, thrusting in and out of her

"HMM! N-No...I...Won't...Beg." Mandy moaned, feeling her pussy being stretched. She bucked her hips lightly against him, this being even better than she ever imagined 'Ah, ah...Y-Yes. So...Good!' Mandy thought, feeling her pussy twitching from fucking Grim "C... Come in bone-head, go deeper." She ordered, trying to hide her moans "I... Won't cum from this!"

"Deeper?" Grim moaned, gripping her waist and pushing in deeper into her pussy with his cock. He felt himself pushing against her womb, pushing it wide and open "Oh yes! It's so warm! So fucking good!" Grim moaned, fucking Mandy as deep as he could

"Yeah. Feel it baby." Mandy whispered, holding his ribs tightly as her head fell back in pleasure

"Mandy...Oh...Yes...I'm...I'm cumming!" He moaned

"Cumming." Mandy actually whimpered in pleasure, squirting around his penis

"Oh FUCK!" Grim moaned and squirted inside of Mandy's pussy. Mandy moaned, falling against Grim "Ah...Wow..." Grim panted holding Mandy close as his cock retracted into the darkness as Mandy's pussy was filled with his seed

"... You've done well, you made me cum." Mandy said simply

"I'll take the compliment." He answered, stroking her hair. Mandy sighed, letting Grim touch her like that for a few seconds "So...What now?" Grim whispered as he looked at her.

"... You interrupted me earlier." She said simply, her tone neutral yet cold

"Oh...Right." Grim answered looking to the side

"Well you at least answered my question about wanting me." She deadpanned

"Yeah. I guess I did." Grim answered

"... I release you from our deal." Mandy suddenly ordered

"I...I'm free?" Grim asked in shock

"Yes. And I am ordering you to leave." Mandy ordered before her tone grew softer "I want you the same way you want me, Grim Reaper. But you are only half try skeleton I want. You refusing to reap me when you had the chance is proof. Grow back your backbone... And then come for either me, or my soul."

"I...Alright...Alright." Grim nodded, releasing her from his grip. He stood up slowly, looking sad "What about, Billy?" He asked

"I'll just stick a cloak on a broom. He won't know the difference." Mandy answered "Now go Grim." Mandy ordered "Go. Be who you are meant to be."

Grim nodded, he materialized his scythe and cloak and left via a portal, looking back one last time before he closed it. 'I'll come back. And I'll be worthy.' He thought as he walked through the portal 'Or I will drag your soul down to the deepest, darkest parts of hell.'


	4. A Year of Journey

**61394:** Hope you like it.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Yeah, it will be fun.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Mighty TAB X** : Nice one Father Time

 **To everyone who reviewed** : Thank you.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Grim Tales, Grim and Evil, the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or anything else we mention

* * *

 **Dark Beginnings, Rise of the Queen of Hell**

 **Chapter 4: A Year of Journey  
**

* * *

It was a new year for Grim and Mandy since what happened to them. Grim had been catching up on his work as the Reaper of souls, while Mandy...Well, let's just say that she's been kept busy too. She had graduated top of her class, getting into politics almost right away. She just had to make that SHE was going to the top and not some brown nosing toady. No, her plans where sabotage and blackmail. She kissed no one's ass, she was carving her own future and she was going to make sure that NONE stood in her way.

She would control all

But with Grim, it was a different story. He was scouring the Earth, looking for souls to reap, while getting stronger each and every day. He was growing stronger every day from channeling his power, as well as other methods and he has been causing more and more death and destruction. Plagues that killed dozens, wars that killed thousands. Absorbing the calamities and strife, reaping their souls, claiming those who took their pseudo-immortality like a joke and a wasteful thing: drugs, gun play, extreme sports, unwanted destruction...ALL those brats were about to learn a valuable lesson.

Grim sighed, sitting in a throne of bones in the underworld. He felt the spines of those he reaped, behind him and supporting him. His bony fingers taping on a fractured skull of dead person, echoing in the halls of the dead. Many people of the underworld, hordes of demons and monsters, thought he was growing too strong... He slayed them all.

The ten story tall castle of bones being all that remained of those who tried to defy him. He was king of Hell, broken demons and crippled souls were his subjects. Green and red fires flickered in his halls and banners depicting his skull were flying high. His castle was built from obsidian and the bones of the slain, wrought iron and twisted wood; it was a hellish sight to behold. The people of hell where weak, they were pitiful and like animals. And so, he took them over. He was going to make them into a force WORTHY of hell.

"I have half off the underworld under my scythe." He mumbled "What else can I do?" He wondered to himself. He HAD to grow stronger. One day he would control hell itself, make it so much stronger. Make it worthy of a kingdom. The greatest kingdom since Heaven. The mighty Reaper sighed, holding his scythe tightly "I'm going out." He spoke to no-one. He stood tall, opening a portal as he felt someone's life come to an end. He walked through the portal and headed through to the location he felt the soul leave its mortal coil. He entered into a lab... Which looked like a war zone "...What happened here?" He asked himself as he levitated some rubble away to make way for him.

He saw a tall and lanky teen with black hair in a bowl cut running away with a series of rubble. In the middle of the lab was a red haired boy with glasses holding the bleeding body of a blonde "Dee..." The red haired boy whispered in a broken cry, holding the body of the girl.

"Hmm...Dis...is something." Grim whispered, cupping his jaw with his bony fingers. He tapped his chin, seeing the blood pool around the two

"Dee-Dee...I'm so sorry." The red haired boy whispered. The bowl-cut boy had already left, leaving the two in there with Grim, though he didn't know it. He saw the blonde girl's soul leave her body, looking around in confusion

 _"Hello." The blonde girl's soul spoke to Grim._

"Hello." Grim answered, looking at the girl, who didn't seem phased by the fact she was dead "... It is nice to meet you DeeDee." He nodded after a second, looking at his list for a second as not to be rude

 _"Nice to meet you." She answered and then turned back to the red haired boy._

"Your brother, Dexter." Grim spoke, looking at the boy, still cradling her corpse.

 _"Yeah." DeeDee frowned as she saw her little brother cry_

"It's time to go, DeeDee. You can't linger here." Grim spoke

 _"Do I have to?" The girl asked with a sad face, she was clearly heartbroken over all this_

"Yes. It's the way of things." Grim answered with a nod

 _"... Pwwwwwwwease?" She asked with a pout_

"I...Hmm...I'll give you five minutes with him." Grim answered... And more puppy dog eyes "...DAMN those puppy dog eyes!" Grim groaned and saw her. "Fine. I can do this."

DeeDee smiled and hugged the reaper happily. Grim sighed and tapped his scythe on the ground, getting Dexter's attention as he saw the light of his sister behind him from his shadow extending.

 _"Hi Dexter." DeeDee smiled, hugging her brother_

"D-DeeDee? How...This-this isn't-" Dexter gasped as he held her body in his arms while felt her arms wrap around him. She smiled and held him close "DeeDee...This can't be possible...You...You're-" Dexter whispered

 _"It's okay, Dexter." DeeDee answered "It's not your fault." She urged_

"It IS...Mandark...He...He's ALWAYS-!" Dexter chastised himself

 _"Sssssh. Sssh." DeeDee soothed, rubbing his back and hair "It's okay baby brother."_

"Hmm..." Grim hummed to himself seeing DeeDee and Dexter has this moment. He smiled sadly at the sight. It was something that he didn't think he's see again, this intimacy between the living and dead "It is time to go child." Grim whispered

 _"Okay..." DeeDee nodded sadly. "Dexter...Remember what we talked about?" She asked her brother_

"Okay." The boy nodded sadly

 _"I'm going to go now." DeeDee whispered_

"No!" He gasped

 _"Dexter, I can't stay." DeeDee answered._

"No! No! DeeDee! Please!" He cried gently "You... You can push all the buttons!"

 _DeeDee had a shaky smile and teared up, hearing her brother speak those words. "I know." She whispered happily, going with Grim_

Grim nodded, putting a hand onto her shoulder as he led her away "DeeDee!" Dexter called out, reaching out to his sister but the two disappeared "DeeDee!" Dexter called out in sadness

* * *

*With Grim and DeeDee*

Grim appeared in the large, endless white clouds of heaven with DeeDee "Here you go." Grim spoke almost sadly.

 _"Thank you." She smiled, hugging him_

"It's no problem. It's my job." Grim answered "Be safe Child, and enjoy your reward."

 _"Thank you, Mr Grim Reaper." DeeDee responded as she went through the pearly golden gates of paradise. The girl was lightly skipping and dancing a bit_

'Dat girl is gonna be alright.' Grim thought

* * *

*with Mandy*

The blonde was filing her nails in her new apartment, having moved in a month ago. She was working on her new protocols, keeping ahead of the curve of the political agenda. She had moved to a busheling metropolis called Megatropilis... Redundant and silly name, but the perfect place for her to take control of. With an idiot for a mayor and a competent secretary, she could work with this. She could take over without much problem "Hmm..." She hummed as she finished up. Soon a knock came from her front door. She walked over, making sure she didn't mess up her nails as she opened the door revealing a red head dressed in pink

"Hello there. I'm your neighbor, Blossom." The figure outside spoke respectfully.

"Ah, Professor Utonium." Mandy nodded at her "I'd offer a hand but I just finished my nails. I'm guessing you're new next door?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm just getting to know my neighbors." Blossom responded

"I'm Mandy." She said simply

"Nice to meet you." Blossom bowed to her, knowing that it would be rude to shake her hand after what Mandy just told her.

"You want to come in or something." Mandy asked

"Oh...Thank you. Thank you very much." Blossom answered, being let in. Mandy nodded, getting a look at the girl. She had long red hair with pink eyes, a red bow tying back her hair; she has C-Cup breasts behind her white shirt and black suit and black skirt "I thought you were famous for dressing in pink." She joked

"I was, but I thought I needed a change of closet." Blossom answered "Besides, this looks more professional."

"Huh...Alright." Mandy answered calmly "Want something to eat or drink?"

"Oh, thank you. But I wouldn't want to impose." Blossom answered

"It's no problem." Mandy responded "Just say what you want."

"Well, thank you." Blossom answered as she went inside. The two nodded and sat down "You've got a nice apartment." Blossom spoke respectfully.

"Yours should be a similar size and state." Mandy shrugged "I've only been here a month or so."

"Oh, right." Blossom answered albeit in a bit of embarrassment

"... I repeat. What do you want to eat or drink?" Mandy frowned. This nervous and shy shit was starting to piss her off

"Oh, um...Coffee. And a sandwich?" She asked

"Ham and cheese okay?" Mandy asked

"That's fine." Blossom answered with a simple nod

Mandy nodded, getting to work. Blossom waited patiently, looking over the apartment and honestly, she didn't know what to do. She didn't really expect this. She moved out of her family's home last week, hence meeting the neighbors "Here we go." Mandy spoke as she brought in two cups of coffee and a sandwich

"Huh? Oh, thank you." Blossom nodded, digging in

"So, Why'd you know here?" Mandy asked. It was better to gather allies, she knew this well. Especially powerful super heroes like this one

"Oh well...I wanted to get experience...Find my place in the world. I was one thing for so long I...Just wanted to learn something new." Blossom explained

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow

"I was...A hero. In Townsville." Blossom explained taking a sip of coffee

"The Powerpuff Girls ARE famous." She reminded as she rolled her eyes

Blossom gave a small chuckle, trying her hand at being humble wasn't working for her here. "Yes...Yes, I WAS a Powerpuff Girl."

"Leader, if I'm remembering right." She smiled

"That's right." Blossom nodded

"I see." Mandy nods

"Well, back at home we just...went our separate ways. We started to find other things." Blossom answered

"Oh?" Mandy asked curiously

"My sisters, Buttercup and Bubbles, went their own ways. Bubbles went to help the WWF with endangered animals and Buttercup went on a world tour, learning different fighting techniques." Blossom answered

"An animal lover and a fighter? And you're clearly a brainiac. What a family." Mandy snickered gently, but not mocking

"Yeah, that's right." Blossom smiled and then bit into the sandwich "We where the entire 'package'." She explained lightly

"It sounds like you had a great relationship with each other. Despite being sisters." Mandy commented

"Yeah." Blossom smiled happily

'Good; keep this up, Mandy. She'll be a valuable ally.' Mandy thought to herself as she took a sip of her coffee 'One day.'

* * *

*With Grim, time skip*

The Grim Reaper frowned as he walked into a large hall. He was going to a meeting with some of the Under World's other strongest beings. He knew this would be a more diplomatic situation; his power and domination over a large portion of hell were one for praise and respect. And those who were in this large hall each had their own sections that warranted their own respect. One was a woman, second was a man wearing a large white boa and a black suited humanoid with a red cape.

The first woman was green skinned, short black haired with D-Cup breasts under a grey kimono with red accents modestly draped so that she looked like royalty.

The second being had red skin, short made black hair and goatee, a red suit and trousers, a large white feather boa and a pair of black glasses

The third being was wearing a full black suit with glowing green eyes, a skull buckled belt, a red torn cape and red bracers with silver spikes

"Dark Shogan, it is nice to see you again. I am surprised to see you in such a form." Grim bowed to the woman gently

"Well, I just fancied being like this." The "Dark Shogun" responded

"Well then, LADY Aku, as I said it is nice to meet you again." He bowed again

"Thank you, Lord Grim." Lady Aku bowed back in respect

"Yes, very good. I suppose we're all here JUST for pleasantries?" The red suited man asked

"Well... HIM... We are here for that treaty." Grim snarled a bit

"And we're ready to listen, Lord Grim." The last figure spoke

"Thank you, Spawn." Grim spoke. After all Grim had been taking over Hell one bit at a time... But he and these three where all equal in power "Now..." Grim spoke as he sat down "Let us begin."

"Very well." Lady Aku added

"Alright." HIM nodded

"Of course." Spawn finished up. Hours, days ticked by as they talked and worked out this treaty

"My Lords and Lady." The maids came in, carrying in drinks and food for them. They all nodded and took the drinks, their meeting finally over

"Finally." HIM sighed and got up. He walked off casually, planning his future deeds

"Lord Grim." Spawn bowed to Grim in respect, walking off as his cape flew in the wind leaving just Grim and Aku

"Well, then there were two." Aku joked lightly

"It seems so." Grim nodded

"What happened to those two kids who always annoyed you?" She asked

"Billy's wandering around Earth, kicked out of Heaven and Hell for being too stupid." Grim answered casually.

"What about the other? "Mandy" was it?" Aku asked

"Don't know." He shrugged "Haven't been looking into her."

"Huh...I would've thought you would've." Aku answered as she got up from her seat.

"Why?" Grim raised an eye socket gently

"I heard that she took over Endsville, working up the political ladder." Aku answered

"Has she?" He asked casually

"Oh yes. She's become a prime candidate for next mayor." Lady Aku answered.

"I see." Grim nodded, holding back a grin

"I think she will rival even US in domains before long." Lady Aku answered

"I never doubted that." He nodded

Lady Aku chuckled lightly and stood up. "I'd be careful around her. Those who're trying to get close to her are ending up "missing"."

"Pardon?" He blinked

"Well...I've heard things about her." Aku answered with a small smile

"... I see." He nodded lightly

"I better leave. Good luck reaping her, Grim." Lady Aku spoke with a bow and left 'I need a drink.' she thought

"Until next time, Lady Aku." Grim spoke, looking at his scythe blade and saw his reflection. He was taller, his bones whiter and they looked stronger 'Next time...' Grim thought to himself, remembering an old promise

* * *

*Up on Earth*

Aku smiled as she arrived on the human world, entering a random bar "Hmm...Looks good." She smiled as she walked through. She smiled, looking around curiously as she approached the bar. Some heads began to turn, seeing Lady Aku walking in almost sultry-like and sat on a stool.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked as best she could.

"Two shots of vodka." She smile, noting a red head in the corner

"You got it." The bartender answered

"Hmm..." A woman to the left of her grumbled, looking at her glass, being 3/4's full.

Aku raised an eyebrow, walking towards the pink eyed woman "Are you alright?" Lady Aku asked sitting down next to her.

"Huh?" The woman blinked and looked up, revealing it to be Blossom

"Are you alright?" Lady Aku repeated

"Yeah, just...Stuff...stuff's happened." Blossom answered

"Well...Would you like to talk about it?" Lady Aku asked

"Just work and family drama." Blossom shrug

"Well...Fancy a drink and a chat?" Aku asked

"Sure." Blossom nodded lightly. Both Lady Aku and Blossom were talking, Blossom opening up about her life. Blossom had been drinking a bit heavily and right now she was swaying slightly in her seat.

"I think you've had enough." Aku smiled

"N-No...I'm...I'm fine." Blossom slurred

"No, you HAVE." Aku answered

"No I haven't, now give it back you sexy green babe!" Blossom slurred, her face falling into Amy's chest

"Oh...Hmm...You look like you're enjoying my "cushions"." Aku chuckled

"... Lets go back to my place." She purred

"Hmm...Yeah. Okay." Lady Aku smiled and nodded. Blossom smiled and kissed her lustfully "Huh? Hmm..." Lady Aku hummed as she held Blossom and walked out with her. She sneakily used her powers, teleporting them away. Going back to Blossom's home, The drunk ex-Powerpuff Girl, it's not as bad as it sounds and Lady Aku was holding her gently, though Blossom was kissing Aku drunkenly and passionately. Aku smiled, laughing as Blossom began to kiss all over the woman's green neck and chin and cheeks "You REALLY like kissing; don't you?" Aku asked

"Yesh..." Blossom answered "You're just so pretty."

"Oh hush...You're pretty too." Aku giggled

Blossom smiled, kissing her again as the red head tried to undress herself "Hmm..." Blossom hummed as she tried to undo her dress.

"Let me." Aku smiled. Aku's fingers worked really quick and stripped off Blossom's dress and skirt, showing off her sensual and slim body, showing off hee C/D-Cup tits "Truly beautiful." She nodded

"You're just saying that..." Blossom blushed brightly.

"No. No, I'm not. You ARE truly beautiful." Lady Aku answered and kissed Blossom on her lips "You will be mine." Aku whispered lightly

* * *

*With Mandy, the next day*

"I am sorry Mr Coop, but we are confiscating your giant robot." Mandy said calmly

"Oh WHAT? No no, no. You can't take Megas!" Coop, an overweight, bearded man groaned

"You have not payed any form of tax for it or the damage you caused, you ignore basic traffic laws and you do not have a license for operating such a machine." Mandy frowned. She was wearing a grey suit with a skirt that went half way down her thighs, some black heels and a red tie. She interlocked her fingers, resting her elbows on the table while her eyes narrowed "You are lucky you are only being given a fine, I have every right to lock you up for your LONG list of damages and broken laws. However I am being merciful. And your robot IS being confiscated."

"I...Oh...I-I guess that's fine." Coop sighed and frowned. "Can I at LEAST say goodbye to him?"

"Fine." She frowned. Coop nodded and walked out of the office, leaving Mandy on her own. Mandy signed and rubbed her head gently 'Boys and their toys...' She thought

Mandy had done it

She had become mayor, she was ruling Megaville. But now was the next step in her plan... Unfortunately that next step was to wait for Grim... And she was bored as hell

"God damn it, what am I going to do?" She wondered. She needed SOME form of entertainment! She needed SOMETHING! She turned around to see her table and picked up the keys to the mecha...And pondered. This COULD be something cool.

Something for later.

But thinking on the subject of 'cool' she has never ABUSED her immortality before...

"Well...There's that." She thought calmly and grinned. She smirked evily, pulling out a gun


	5. Union of Darkness

**UnsanMusho** : Not a fan of Dexter/Blossom

 **Mighty TAB X** : The two are in the same universe.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Might TAB X** : You put that gun down right NOW! And technically speaking PPGD IS a prequel to Grim Tales

 **Player** : yes she is.

 **Unsan Musho** : You'll have to wait and see what we do.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Grim Tales, Grim and Evil, the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or anything else we mention

* * *

 **Dark Beginnings, Rise of the Queen of Hell**

 **Chapter 5: Union of Darkness  
**

* * *

It was a few months down the line; Blossom and Lady Aku were currently sleeping in bed. Blossom yawned as her alarm went off, snuggling against her green skinned lover "Hmm...Morning." Blossom smiled

"Morning, lover." Lady Aku purred "Sleep well?"

"VERY well." She smiled happily

"Do you have work today?" Aku asked

"Hmm...But...I should be home early." Blossom answered

"That is good, my love." Aku smiled

"And then...We've got the WHOLE weekend." Blossom smiled

"Perfect." Aku purred, nuzzling her neck "Because I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What have you got?" Blossom asked

"That's why it's a surprise." Lady Aku kissesd her with a teasing smile. Blossom moaned softly, her eyes fluttering closed. Lady Aku smiled and broke the kiss from her lover and slowly got out of bed "Have a good day." Aku nodded

"I will. I've got you to come home to." Blossom answered, getting out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She felt Aku's eyes on her backside, making her smile 'This is going to be a good day.' Blossom thought

* * *

*with Mandy*

Gun fire filled a building. People were falling like flies, riddled with bullets and looked like bleeding Swiss cheese.

The cause?

Mandy

Yep, the mayor of Megaville had done this. She was currently an assassin by night. She wanted to make sure that her boredom was killed while having a hobby.

She was wearing a full body black suit with red belts that held clips and guns, with a grey skull over her chest to her waist, giving the image of Grim's skull. She was holding two high-powered magnums, having killed all of her targets goons "Hm." She hummed simply and walked through the location, refilling the magnums with new clips and looked at her handiwork... she then felt it.

She felt the glowing green portal open

After spending so long with that being of darkness she could _feel_ the portal being opened 'He's coming.' She thought, slightly excited

Out came Grim. Tall, dark, and almost bleach-boned, his scythe was sharpened and silvery like the moon. This was another reason she chose being a mercenary as a hobby. It almost seemed like he had forgotten her

"Grim." Mandy spoke, observing the Reaper of Souls. He was taller, stronger... he was so... powerful!

"Mandy..." He spoke, looking her over and looking over her work. He was amazed, although he did not show it

"It has been a long six years." Mandy nodded

"Yes, it has...Is this your work?" Grim asked

"A hobby." she shrugged "You probably saw my last few projects. I am a mercenary for hire by night, by day I am a mayor. This is to keep me entertained until got off your bony backside."

"Well...It's good to see you." Grim answered, going over to the dead people and swept his scythe around them

"... yes it was." Mandy whispered with a small nod

"So...How's the political life treating you?" Grim asked

"Boring, but good practice." She nodded with a frown "Grim. Is it time?"

"I'm sorry?" Grim asked

"Is. It. Time?" Mandy repeated carefully, slowly and intensely as anger built inside her "It has been six years. You said you would return and either reap my soul like a real reaper or do... Something! Is it time!" She snarled

"Mandy..." Grim started but was interrupted

"You have been avoiding me! Abandoned me! ... You FORGOT me. I do not accept that Grim." She said in a cold time that would make the devil himself shiver in fear... Grim did not flinch

"... One week." He said simply and ominously, his time dark and powerful

"What?" Mandy asked

"In one week...I'll appear before you as a person "Joe Black"." Grim answered "And then... The truth will be revealed."

"Hm. Alright. I'll look out for "Joe Black"." Mandy answered with a frown, holding her guns tightly. Grim nodded and disappeared 'Joe Black...One week. Until then, Grim.' She thought, leaving the area, shooting a man that wasn't dead yet in the head.

* * *

*with Aku*

Aku hummed as she cleaned her and Blossom's home, admittedly happy with this life. In fact...she REALLY liked this life. Comparing it to ruling her domain in hell. It felt so... Gentle and happy and she wanted it to continue, never to end.

"Hmm...Blossom." She smiled and sighed happily

That was when the door opened revealing Blossom walk in tiredly

"Hey." Lady Aku smiled, going to Blossom, hugging her. "Blossom...What's wrong?"

"Just tiring day at work." Blossom smiled

"Come here." Lady Aku responded, holding her gently. "I'll get you comfortable."

"Hmm...Thank you, Ikra." Blossom sighed, nestling in Lady Aku's bosom.

Aku smiled lightly at that, holding Blossom close... And knowing she should tell her once Blossom has relaxed "Let's get you to bed." Lady Aku whispered

"It's still early." Blossom mumbled

"How about a cup of tea then?" Aku asked

"Sure, thank you love." She smiled. Lady Aku smiled and let Blossom go so that she can relax in her seat; while she went to make a brew for the both of them. She soon for their drinks, sitting next to her lover "Hmm...Thanks, Ikra." Blossom imbibed and sighed. She needed this, holding her hand gently

"No problem...Blossom, I need to tell you something." Lady Aku spoke

"Of course." She smiled

Aku sighed and tried to muster up the courage to confess to Blossom "I'm... Not completely who you thought I was." she said sadly

"Wh-What do you mean?" Blossom rubbed her eyes tiredly, trying to understand what Ikra was talking about

"My name is not Ikra... I am Aku." The green skinned woman explained, her body morphing

Blossom's eyes widened as Lady Aku turned into a humanoid black skinned demon with white tusk-like teeth "I... Wa... What?"

"I...am Aku. A ruler of hell." Aku answered honestly, still standing, but was the size of Blossom.

"I... But..." Blossom whispered, blinking gently

"Listen, I know...I know that this is a lot to take in." Aku answered "But I do love you."

Blossom's eyes looked up at Aku...still in shock at this revelation "... Are you still that girl I met in the bar?" she asked gently

"Yes. Yes, of course, I am. I'm still the woman who you fell in love with...And who fell in love with YOU." Aku answered, kneeling down to her. He changed back to the female form, hugging Blossom

"Ikra." Blossom hugged back "... Aku." She whispered "... I love you Aku."

Aku's heart fluttered, feeling joy and love within herself "I love you too, Blossom."

"... I want to marry you." Blossom admitted

"What?" Aku's eyes widened

"I want to marry you." Blossom repeated "I want to be your wife."

Aku's heart soared and had tears in her eyes...She didn't think this was going to happen...But it was. Blossom wanted to marry her! The green skinned woman grasped the pink haired scientists face and pulled her into a deep, loving kiss

"Hmm! Hmm-hmm-hmm." Both Aku and Blossom moaned, feeling their lips connect. The fell to the floor, moaning happily as they kissed

* * *

*Time skip, with Mandy*

It was now one week later. Mandy was sitting in her office, waiting patiently. Expecting "Joe Black" to walk in. Expecting whatever he was going to do. But right now she was just doing paperwork, doing her job. She sighed, sitting back in her chair and looking at her attire. She was wearing a short grey skirt and jacket, over a white shirt, red earrings and her iconic black hairband; she looked like a sexy mayor. Alluring, sensual, haunting, dominating and powerful. Her hair was long and flowing, going to her shoulder blades. Her fingernails where painted black, you could guess her toes being in a similar state. 'What is taking the bonehead?' she thought when her intercom turned on

 _"Madam Mayor, there is a man here, asking to see you. His name is "Joe Black"."_ Mandy's secretary spoke over the intercom

"Send him in Ms Bellom." Mandy nodded

The door handle soon clicked open and in came a man wearing a black suit and trousers, a white shirt and long fringed blond hair. In his hand was in his pocket as he had an air about him. Mandy felt the temperature of the room drop five degrees, she felt power fill the room like a flood

Was THIS the same person she knew all that time ago? And why didn't she feel it back when she was an assassin? Was it from the adrenaline or was it that Grim didn't want to let her know how much power he had now? And then... He spoke

"Hello, Mandy." He talked in a dark, cool and ominous voice that seemed almost inhuman.

"What do you want?" Mandy asked casually, sitting back "Is it time now?"

"Yes." The man nodded, darkness covering his eyes "But before I do... There is something I must ask you. Your answer determines your fate."

"What is it?" Mandy glared as the man removed a red velvet box from his pocket... And then the mood suddenly changed from dark and forbidding to almost pathetic as the man's deminer turned shy and nervous

"Mandy. W-Will you...hmm hee" Joe Black asked before mumbling the last part

"What was that?" Mandy asked, feeling insulted at this.

"Well... It's like this... Umm... We've know each other for quite a long time and... Uh... I was wondering if you would... Ummm... Well... Ahem... What I am trying to say is..." The man stumbled over his words, trying to stay calm

"OUT WITH IT!" Mandy snapped, making the man jump in fright "I don't have all day!"

"Alright." Joe sighed before he dropped to one knee, holding his arms out and opening the box slowly "Mandy would you... Marry me?" He asked, revealing a golden ring which had a white skull like structure that held a large diamond invite forehead... And the room turned silent

Joe Black stayed there on one knee, the box outstretched with the ring on full display. It cost $3,479 and was hand crafted. But Mandy's expression at that second? It was priceless

"What... Did you say?" Mandy asked in a near whisper

"W-Will you...Marry me?" He asked, gulping. Still holding the box containing the engagement ring in his hands "I know this doesn't seem like me but..."

"Don't give me some wishy-washy namby-pamby bullshit about me 'making you a better person'." Mandy glared

Joe Black froze when he heard that. You could FEEL his bones creak and crack from anger. "A "better" person? Is DAT, what you think?" He spoke in a growing rage. "No. You didn't make me a better person." He growled, standing tall "You made me WORSE!" Joe grabbed Mandy by the shoulders and looking darkly into her uncaring eyes he gave his wrath filled speech. "You drove me MAD! Broke me down! HUMILIATED me! Drove me INSANE!"

Mandy did not react, her eyes cold and calm

"You've made me LESS than a "better man"! You've reminded me of something... Something I once lost...and now reclaimed!" Joe continued

"You reminded me WHO! I! AM!" Grim roared, hellfire filling the office. Mandy's eyes looked around her office, seeing deep blue and emerald green hellfire rise from the ground, surrounding the door and the edges of the room, like it was a cage. "I AM THE GRIM REAPER!" Grim roared as he ripped the flesh off his body, revealing the powerful skeleton who looked hundreds of feet tall

"Grim..." Mandy's eyes widened, seeing how powerful Grim was...But that paled in comparison from the absolute power he was radiating. No longer was he the spineless being she knew...This...THIS was power! THIS was who he was.

The.

GRIM.

REAPER!

... This was what she always wanted. It took her tremendous will to stop herself from soaking her lacy black panties then and there in pure lust

"YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO DECIDE MANDY! EITHER BE MINE, OR YOUR SOUL SHALL ROT IN HELL WITH NO WAY OF IN ACTING YOUR PLANS!" Grim threatened menacingly, setting up an ultimatum.

Ten seconds.

More like an eternity, considering how it felt.

Mandy leaned against her desk, a hand at her chin as she was deep in thought while Grim was sharpening his scythe "Will I transform into a horrible creature?" Mandy asked, tapping her chin "A horror the likes of which have never been seen?... again?" As she asked this she removed a cigarette from her jacket and a fancy silver lighted

"No, you would stay just as you are." Grim said, holding back a smile at the memory of Mandy wearing the mask of the beast. As she struck the lighter to light up her cigarette, the ten seconds had run out, but Grim had added a few more seconds to the timer "Five seconds left, Mandy." He informed her.

"I'm thinking." She said simply

The five seconds were now up. Grim soon added three more seconds just to compensate. "Three seconds left."

"I'm thinking." She repeated, puffing on the cigarette as she closed her eyes

"Two seconds... One and a half... One and a quarter..." Grim listed off, holding his arms back and readying his scythe "One second..."

"I. Am. Thinking." She stressed each word, blowing the smoke past her plump pink lips

"Oh for the love of... ONE!" he roared, swinging his arms and slashing...

"I accept." Mandy commented casually... And by the comedic soundtrack of the universe, Grim's scythe swing was followed by the sound of a halting car

"Wh-What? You accept?" Grim blinked

"I said so." She nodded, finishing her cigarette

"W-Well...Ahem." Grim coughed gently as he pulled back his scythe before he accidentally cut her.

Mandy nodded, going to her intercom "Ms Bellum, make some reservations for Hawaii for two." Mandy ordered her secretary "Honeymoon suit."

 _"Yes ma'am."_ The secretary nodded

"Hawaii?" Grim blinked

"We need to go there for our honeymoon; don't we?" Mandy smiled almost darkly

"... Oh." Grim whispered in amazement, watching as Mandy grind her cigarette into a small pot before she walked towards him with a unique... Almost predatory seductiveness. It was almost like the time when she was a teenager.

"Now, Mr Reaper." Mandy said, unbuttoning her shirt lightly "I have waited 6 years for this. I am not waiting for the wedding night."

Grim smiled, his bones cracking in delight, he too had waited six years for this. "On your mayoral table?" He smirked

"Yes." She nodded lustfully

"Glad to see we're thinking the same thing." Grim smiled, his eyes glistening icy blue as he looked at her, his darkness and power radiating off him like a star turning supernova. He grabbed her and pushed her into the desk, pushing the paperwork and other items off

"You're forceful, Grim." Mandy commented, seeing the lust in his eyes

"You told me to grow a backbone." He growled lightly "And I have grown MORE than just that!"

"Then show me...Show me how strong you've grown." Mandy answered, stripping off and exposed her bra-covered breasts "Show your Queen your power."

"Yes...Queen Mandy." Grim smiled, his body shifting with darkness; transforming into a dark almost amorphic creature. But as it solidified, it showed that it was an Eldritch monster like Cthulhu.

"Oh? You think your tough shit?" Mandy smirked

"I dunno...Let's try." Grim spoke with an echoed voice, pinning Mandy down. Her cloths where ripped off her body, tendrils gliding over her body mailing Mandy gasp in joy

* * *

*Time skip*

It was about a week later, Mandy and Grim were now married and staying in a hotel in Hawaii. Mandy was relaxing on the bed after a tumultuous session of sex with her new husband. The wedding had been all the rage in hell, all that anyone had been able to talk about "Grim Reaper Marries Immortal Hellraiser. Starting reign as King and Queen of Hell." That had been what was being said throughout hell

"Huh...Gossiping toadies." Mandy commented lightly while she read the paper as a flash caught her off guards.

"That's a keeper." Grim smiled

"Hmmm?" Mandy raised an eyebrow, lowering her paper and looking at Grim. Grim held in his hand a Polaroid, showing off Mandy lying sexily on the bed in her pink nighty that barely concealed anything. "... You show that to anyone and you're going without your skull for a week." She said simply

"Scrapbooked." Grim answered and pocketed it away. Mandy nodded, leaning back and stretching slowly "Beautiful." Grim smiled, seeing his wife.

"You've been saying that a lot the last few weeks." She commented casually, although the way her eyes sparkled it was clear she enjoyed the praise

"Cause it's true. Want to head to the beach?" Grim asked

"I believe so." She nodded "You choose my cloths."

"You've got it." He answered, smiling as he ran off

"Good. Mandy nodded, waiting patiently as she lay back. It took a little while but Grim called out.

"Okay, I think I have something." He spoke

Mandy stood tall and walked over, seeing what he had chosen for her. It was a sleek black and red two piece swim suit, not unlike a bikini but not so slutty that it looked impractical "VERY nice." Mandy smiled, remembering the vision she had long ago as this swimsuit reminded her of that outfit her other self wore

"I'm glad you like it." Grim answered, handing over the bikini to her.

Mandy nodded, slipping it on easily. Grim looked at his wife, examining every inch of her gorgeous body and taking in how she fit her new bikini...he would be pitching a tent if he wanted to right now "What?" Mandy asked in genuine confusion, her neutral face somehow making her super seductive

"I'm just thinking about how much I want to ravish you right now." Grim answered honestly.

"Grim." Mandy sighed, but he saw the small upturn of her lips

"Can you blame me? I'm married to you." Grim tried to play it cool.

"... I love you." She said simply, cupping his jawbone before walking away

Grim huffed playfully with a smile as he saw his wife walk away. Hearing those words from her... It shocked him but also made him happy

This was his life from now on.

* * *

*With Blossom*

"Later baby." Blossom smiled, kissing Aku

"Love you, too." Aku smiled, now as Lady Ikra while wearing a red and dark-grey shirt and skirt that made her look sexy

"Bye." Blossom waved as she closed the door, leaving Aku home. Aku sighed happily; she and Blossom were getting engaged. It was going so perfect for them. She heard the front door open, thinking Blossom had forgotten something... But as she looked up she saw... HIM!

"HIM?" Aku's eyes widened in shock. "What the HELL are you doing here?"

"Dating a Powerpuff, old friend?" HIM asked, a clearly pissed expression on his face

"That isn't any of your concern, HIM!" Aku answered, glaring at HIM.

"You know my relationship with them, Aku." HIM glared

"I do...But it's MY life and choices, HIM." Aku responded

HIM was silent... Before pulling out a strange looking vase "I can't have you getting in my way." HIM said, a tornado of wind appearing from... Nowhere, pulling Aku towards the vase

"Wh-What're you...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!" Aku yelled as she was sucked into the vase, being forcibly trapped by HIM.

"Do not worry old pal, this will break in 24 hours." HIM said, putting the vase down

Aku tried to shake out of the vase, but the decorative ornament remained still and silent, even though Aku was screaming at the top of her lungs.


End file.
